


I Heard A Rumour

by rowename



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Mind Control, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Oral Sex, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, it just runs the whole gamut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowename/pseuds/rowename
Summary: In which the apocalypse is averted because Vanya is a bottom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is probably one of the more self-indulgent things I've ever written.  
> These two deserve the world.

Number Seven watched from the outside. It felt like she always had. Her siblings trained and went out, did their usual thing, while all she could do was watch.

Sometimes she played the violin. When they were home though she liked to see what they were doing instead.

And when it got late she played it again in her head, imagining that she was one of them, even if she knew that would never be the case. She was ordinary. That didn’t stop her longing.

“Three!” she whispered.

Number Three opened her eyes. She sat up straight suddenly, looking around her room.

“Seven!” she whispered back. “You’re not meant to be out of your room. It’s past bedtime.”

“I know,” Number Seven said. “I…”

“Yes?” Three said.

Seven hesitated. She wasn’t sure what had possessed her to go in there, she’d just been seized by the urge while she’d been tossing and turning.

She felt a flicker of envy whenever she looked at any of her siblings, jealousy that they got to be extraordinary, but it felt different when she looked at Three.

The others, it was quiet. She wasn’t going to do anything, she didn’t want to be them, she’d never be like them, she could just regret that she couldn’t join. With Three, it somehow felt active. There was something in her driving her to act, she just didn’t have the foggiest why or how.

“What’s it like?” Seven said. “Your rumouring.”

“Easy,” Three said.

“What’s it like for the people you do it to?” Seven said.

“How am I meant to know?” Three said.

“Suddenly doing something, it’s got to be intense,” Seven said. “Do they want to do it? What if they already wanted to do it? What’s that like?”

Three shrugged, and stared at her. Suddenly self-conscious Seven shifted back, crouching by the side of her sister’s bed.

“You know how you could find out,” Three said.

It might have been teasing, trying to spook Seven. Instead Seven’s eyes went wide.

“You mean- ok!” Seven said. “Rumour me. Something small.”

“Wait, really?” Three said.

“Please,” Seven said. “I want to feel it.”

Three raised her eyebrows. Still, she sat up, kicking her legs over the side of her bed and leaning over, frowning. She tilted her head and looked at Seven for a long moment.

“I heard a rumour,” Three said, and hesitated. “Uh. That you put your hands on your head.”

A second later and Number Seven did just that, both her hands coming to a rest on her dark hair. She giggled, and the moment after Three joined her in giggling.

Seven shifted, beginning to move her hands, but chose not to. She smiled even when the giggling stopped.

“You like that?” Three said, slightly surprised.

“It’s nice,” Seven said. “It’s like… achieving something. Wanting to get something done, and doing it.”

“No one else seems to like it,” Three said. “They get spooked.”

“You wouldn’t make me do anything bad,” Seven said.

Three smiled.

“I heard a rumour you danced,” Three said.

Seven’s eyes widened, and then she started swaying on the spot. She’d never been a particularly active dancer but she did still move. Both feet planted firmly on the ground, Seven swayed and moved her arms, imagining music as she found herself dancing.

Giggling still, Three slipped out from under the covers and joined her. She moved with much grander motions, whole body getting into the imaginary groove, circle around Seven and grinning back. Their movements started to sync up.

And then the clatter of footsteps came to a sudden halt as they both toppled sideways onto Three’s bed. Panting, Seven shifted, looking up at her with wide eyes.

She’d watched Three a lot, both the way she watched her other siblings, and to work out why Three seemed so different. From this close all she could focus on was Three’s face. Her lips.

Three glanced nervously towards the door to her room, slightly ajar from Seven sneaking in.

“Tell me to do something I want to do,” Seven said. “If it feels good to do things like that, then doing something that would already be good…”

Three chuckled.

“What do you want to do, then?” Three said.

“I want to kiss you,” Seven said, before her eyes widened.

The words had fallen out with barely a thought. She stared at Three, only to see Three still smiling.

“I heard a rumour you wanted to kiss me,” Three said softly.

Seven pushed herself up the bed in less than a second, lips touching Number Three’s the first instant she could. Something swelled inside her, something she couldn’t name suddenly satisfied, while the momentary compulsion filled her and doubled, tripled the intensity.

Everything in the world stopped exist save for the object of her focus. Three’s lips, somehow profound by merely being there.

She’d already wanted it. That mixed in with the feeling of Three’s powers reinforcing it made her forget how to breathe.

“Wow,” Seven whispered.

The door swung open. Seven stiffened, sitting up and falling off the side of the bed. Three stared at her for a long moment, before catching herself and looking back to the door; Reginald Hargreeves stood, silhouetted by the light in the hallway.

“Number Three, Number Seven!” he barked. “Fraternising is limited to 6:00pm to 6:30pm on Tuesdays and Fridays, this is unacceptable behaviour.”

Seven swallowed. Three sat up.

“She was helping me practise-”

“Practise is a strictly planned and regimented affair. Back to your room, Number Seven, now!” Reginald said.

Seven slowly got to her feet. She couldn’t help but look back at Three as she walked away.

* * *

It had been years. Number Seven became Vanya, Number Three became Allison, and they both left the mansion behind.

Spending time together had been hard before. It soon became impossible, and Vanya drifted further and further away from the Umbrella Academy. She’d written the novel when money had been tight but otherwise she’d tried not to think about it.

The reaction from her siblings had been about what she’d expected.

Though most had kept it long-distance, no one really visited. Except for Allison. Vanya had jumped at the knock at the door.

“A-Allison,” she said.

Her sister stood there, sunglasses and hat a pale attempt to disguise her identity from the world outside. It was easy enough to see through for someone that knew her.

Instinctively Vanya took a step back; Allison walked inside.

“What was that?” Allison said. “I read your book, everything you said about us. Did you have to just air every little problem you had with us to the whole damn world?”

“I did what I thought was best,” Vanya said. Her voice was quiet.

“Best for who?” Allison said. She lowered her voice. “Vanya, if you had any problems you could have just said, you didn’t have to just do this to all of us.”

“Said? Said to who?” Vanya said. “You wouldn’t have listened, you never listened. I wasn’t one of you.”

“You weren’t part of one thing we did,” Allison said. “That doesn’t justify this. This… Don’t think I didn’t notice what you neglected to mention.”

“I…” Vanya said.

“Though I suppose that wouldn’t have been in line with what you were trying to say about us,” Allison said. “How could you smear our names and still admit to all those quiet moments you asked me to make you…”

“I did that for you!” Vanya said. “I… I didn’t think you’d want people to know. The… adopted sibling thing, I know it doesn’t bother you, but you’re famous.”

“Sure, that was your reason,” Allison said. “Nothing to do with what you wanted to be saying about us.”

Allison took a step forwards. Vanya shifted, more out of instinct than any real reaction. Her back bumped against the wall of her cramped apartment.

Allison hesitated.

“I don’t blame you,” Vanya said. “Any of you, not for what dad did. We were just kids, we didn’t deserve…”

“It wasn’t dad you said had the ‘superpower of dishonesty,’ let alone what you said about Luther,” Allison said. “’Arrogant and self-centred’ wasn’t it? Don’t pretend this was anything beyond you getting back at us.”

“I-I promise,” Vanya said.

“What would happen if I did say?” Allison said. “Told everyone just how much it was you hated us, when every night you tried to sneak into my room, how you never smiled more than when I kissed you or asked you to kiss me. Who do you think would lose the more fans if everyone knew how often you asked me to rumour you? The actress or the sell-out?”

Vanya hesitated.

She hadn’t expected a great reaction from everyone, she’d admit that. She knew some would be angry. But seeing Allison here, looking at her like that, anger borne of burning betrayal…

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said. “I did it because I didn’t like how much people ignored of what dad did. It wasn’t meant to hurt you, any of you.”

“Well it did,” Allison said.

Vanya faltered. She took a deep breath, managing to steady her voice.

“What was I meant to say?” Vanya said. “About us? That I couldn’t stop thinking about my sister? That _nothing_ has ever felt as intense as her powers? Everyone I’ve ever been with since I kept comparing to her, and it never goes well for them. That I watched someone I cared for more than myself leave and ignore me?”

It might have been the only time she’d seen Allison genuinely lost for words. Vanya hesitated, backing down quickly.

“That much?” Allison said softly.

“When you rumoured me,” Vanya said. She wetted her throat. She hadn’t put this into words before. “I can’t think about anything else. What you want me to do is all I want to do, there are no distractions, no worries, no… feeling ordinary. Just you. Your lips. How good it feels. Felt.”

“You still think about it?” Allison said softly.

“Sometimes,” Vanya said. She hesitated. “Do you?”

Allison didn’t answer. She shifted, her frustration not gone, just lost. Wordlessly she regarded Vanya.

“Do you… want to?” Allison said.

“Do you?” Vanya said, surprised.

“I…” Allison hesitated. “I want to leave with a good memory of you.”

“Th-thank you,” Vanya said.

They looked at each other. The moment their eyes met they hesitated, breaths catching in unison. Vanya was suddenly aware of how close Allison was.

And Allison was aware that it didn’t feel quite so innocent. But it was a kiss, just a kiss.

“I heard a rumour you wanted to kiss me,” Allison said.

Vanya closed her eyes and everything else faded away save for the soft, insistent pressure against her mouth. The satisfaction, the warmth that swiftly turned to a pleasant burning in her chest, the familiar yet so-very-different sensation.

Allison opened her eyes after she did. Vanya pulled away first, panting slightly.

It didn’t feel the same as when they were children. It wasn’t an idle exploration, it was…

Allison cleared her throat.

“God, dad messed both of us up didn’t he?” Allison said.

“Y-yeah,” Vanya agreed.

Another moment of silence. Vanya could feel the warmth of her sister’s body so very close to hers, lips she already knew were close enough to kiss.

“I… I should go,” Allison said.

“R-right,” Vanya said. “Um. Goodbye.”

“Bye,” Allison said. She didn’t move for a moment.

“And… sorry,” Vanya said.

Allison closed the door behind her. Vanya didn’t move, the image of her sister still playing in front of her eyes, Allison close to her, against her.

_I heard a rumour_. Vanya bit her lip. She’d thought of her a lot over the years, but never like this, never quite that intense.

Still not moving from that spot against the wall, Vanya shifted, unable to keep from moving her hand up then down the front of her jeans.

* * *

“I heard a rumour.”

That was it, that was all Allison had wanted to say. No commands, no insistence, just a reminder.

Vanya seemed almost resplendent. Her powers finally freed, countless things whirled around her, a display of power that managed to be both terrifying and awe-inspiring.

And she was angry, though it wasn’t like she didn’t have any reason to be. Far more than she wanted to admit, Allison could understand.

Vanya might have lashed out but instead, for a moment, she faltered. Memories of quiet moments and one stolen kiss that had felt so different to the others, so charged with longing…

Ornaments slowly settled down. The lamp still swayed slightly.

“No,” Vanya murmured. She closed her eyes. “You did this. You made me think I was nothing, for so long.”

“I… I didn’t-”

“I _know_ ,” Vanya said, voice with all the impact of a shout but none of the volume. “I know. It was dad, it was always dad. We all did what he wanted. It’s… just…”

Vanya swallowed.

“This was something we had,” Vanya said. “Your powers, and me. It was ours. It was us, it was something wonderful and he took it and ruined it.”

“I’m sorry,” Allison said.

“Don’t,” Vanya said. “Don’t apologise. Not for him. We’ve all been doing enough of that. I just… I want another chance. I want…”

She hesitated.

“Do it,” Vanya said. “Please. Just do it.”

“What?” Allison said.

“You know what,” Vanya said. “I want to forget about him, I want to forget about all this. I trust you and I don’t want to be thinking about anything else right now.”

“I…” Allison said. She hesitated. “I don’t use my power any more.”

“Please,” Vanya said. “I’m asking you to, on me, it’s not like anything else. I want you to. If you do.”

“God yes,” Allison said. “I’m just… out of practise.”

Part of her burned though. She’d never seen Vanya like this, so high and yet so low all at once. She’d have used her powers to help her, even if she did hate the idea, but she didn’t. It was like Vanya said, doing it on someone that asked wasn’t the same.

This was familiar too. She could do with familiarity.

“I heard a rumour you wanted to kiss me,” Allison murmured.

Vanya let out a long, relieved breath and forgot everything as she hurried to her sister’s arms. Lips touched lips, breath mingled, and skin brushed skin.

Before she knew what she was doing, Vanya had her arms at Allison’s waist, thumbs caressing the line just under her top. She wanted to hold on, she wanted to dwell on only her.

Allison tensed; Vanya pulled back for a moment.

“Sorry,” Vanya said. “Was that… ok?”

In answer, Allison shrugged off her coat, not taking her eyes off Vanya.

“I heard a rumour you still wanted to kiss me,” Allison said.

“More than a rumour,” Vanya said breathlessly.

Her jumper was off before she closed the distance again. Allison pushed her top off, efforts stymied only by Vanya’s refusal to break the kiss, drowning in the familiar moment.

Familiar, but it meant so much more. Vanya lost herself in it, let herself get lost, re-experiencing what had always been one of the highlights of her life and now feel her skin heat up at Allison’s touch.

Fingertips skating down her bare back, hooking in her waistband, impatiently pushing down. If she couldn’t be rid of Vanya’s top, Allison was content with elsewhere.

Vanya stumbled back, the steps enough to kick those garments away.

For just enough time to gasp for air, Vanya pulled back; Allison pushed off her top in the same moment Vanya feverishly did the same to Allison’s. Without needing to be rumoured again, Vanya closed the gap between them.

She let Allison guide them both back to a table. Bare skin against bare skin, Vanya hugged Allison, more intent on pulling her closer than on pushing off Allison’s last items of clothing.

Vanya vent back over the table, Allison’s bare chest staying close against her own.

The sudden shift in angle momentarily parted their lips. Allison met her eyes.

She trailed her arms up Vanya’s sides, to her shoulders, then down to her wrists, a smile playing at her lips.

Vanya’s heart thudded in her chest. The curtains rustled as though in some unseen breeze.

“Vanya, I- huh?!” that was apparently Harold Jenkins’ cue to walk on, greeted by the sight of the topless Allison leaning over the nude Vanya.

Vanya tilted her head, looking at him upside down from her admittedly awkward perspective. She remembered everything Allison had said, she felt her heart beat from all Allison was doing, and focused.

Unceremoniously Harold was lifted it, head bumping hard against the doorframe, before being dropped off unconscious outside.

Fiercely relieved, Vanya turned her attention back to the much more pleasant sight of Allison. Allison’s grip on her wrists tightened, sliding Vanya’s arms up above her head.

Allison leant down, kissing her, teeth brushing Vanya’s lower lip.

“What do you want?” Allison said. “How far do you want to go?”

“I want to think of nothing but you,” Vanya said. She jerked her head back to the door as it slammed shut apparently of its own accord. “I don’t want to think about him, I don’t want to think about what dad made you do, I want new memories to overwhelm the old. I want to do everything I imagined with you, for you to do them to me.”

Vanya inhaled, flushing slightly. Allison just smirked; she stood up, tugging on Vanya’s arms to make her do the same.

“Sounds like a start,” Allison said. “I heard a rumour you wanted to kiss me.”

Vanya was almost used to the words by now, but the sensation she felt would never get old. Allison’s fingers were like fire against pale skin, up bare arms as she coaxed Vanya down. Kneeling on the floor, then slowly urging Vanya to lay down.

Vanya had her back on the floor when Allison moved back. She shimmied out of her pants, discarding them while barely paying attention where.

Then, still smiling slightly, she moved down again, straddling Vanya.

“I heard a rumour…” Allison said, coy, before hesitating.

Vanya met her eyes, silently pleading. Allison couldn’t help the smile.

“I heard a rumour you just _loved_ the taste of my pussy,” Allison said.

Vanya winced; Allison’s eyes widened.

“Too much?” Allison said hastily. “I-”

“No, I just… I _hate_ that word,” Vanya said. She shook her head, chuckling slightly. 

“That’s all? You’re sure?” Allison said.

“Let me show you how sure,” Vanya said.

She shifted lower; to help, Allison rolled off to the side, allowing Vanya to lay between her legs.

The first instant she felt her sister’s tongue, the first contact that promised to release the need building inside her, and the first moment Vanya tasted her, tasted just how much Allison had been enjoying each second there, their expressions turned into mirrors of one another. Closed eyes, thankful moans, ecstasy.

Allison chuckled for a moment, before being cut off by another moan.

She didn’t deserve this, but she relished it nonetheless. Someone who liked her powers, seeing someone actively asking for her to use them and being all the happier for it…

It was something she’d needed more than she could put into words. Something she’d needed, perhaps, as much as Vanya needed the clarity of hearing it.

There was nothing in the world but Allison’s heat, and even if anything else had existed, nothing else could or would have been as perfect. Vanya closed her eyes.

Part of her wanted to speak but that would involve moving away. Her mouth was busy, her tongue dipping in, exploring and effortlessly finding all she wanted.

Then again, she didn’t need to speak with her voice. Vanya closed her eyes, breathing out and shivering herself at the sound she elicited from Allison.

A vertical line, tongue sliding down. And another with a flick, a circle… Vanya sketched out letters with her tongue, fully aware Allison might not be focusing on interpreting but wanting to say it nonetheless. Maybe her fervency was explaining the sudden, louder moan.

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you_

“Oh god, Vanya!” Allison cried out.

Fingers wound in Vanya’s hair. She gasped, her own enjoyment spurring Allison on.

Allison came with a louder yell, tugging harder on Vanya’s black hair; Vanya couldn’t help but smile, still spelling out a fervent prayer and leaning into Allison as she arched, as she shuddered, as she moaned even louder.

She was still trying to lick when Allison tugged a bit more firmly on Vanya’s head, pushing her back; Vanya looked up at her, both flushed, both with eyes alight from bliss.

Wordless, Vanya looked up. She licked her lips almost unconsciously.

Allison shivered. Vanya always talked about how her powers managed to make things intense, but apparently she didn’t need to be rumoured for the slightest gesture to have way more of an effect on her than she’d ever imagined.

Deep breath.

“You’re amazing,” Vanya said, breathless.

“Me?” Allison said. “You were the one who.. That was…”

Deep breath, she told herself again.

She shifted, kneeling up while coaxing Vanya to do the same, before drawing her hands back. Vanya knelt just opposite her, a dizzy joyful grin on her face.

Slowly Vanya moved one of her own hands inward, slipping it between her legs; Allison grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

Vanya looked at her. She struggled to find the words, her silent stare telling Allison all she needed to knew. Smiling, Allison’s fingertips briefly skimmed up Vanya’s wrist, then across her thigh, raising goosebumps where they brushed.

“I heard a rumour that you wanted me to make you come,” Allison murmured.

Vanya’s eyes fluttered shut. Fuck, and she thought she’d been turned on _before_! A handful of words and now she longed for Allison’s touch enough that she wouldn’t have cared if the apocalypse Five had mentioned was going on beyond those doors.

“Please,” Vanya gasped.

Allison’s fingertips skated up the tender skin of her inner thigh. Vanya gave a needy groan, squirming on the spot, half-bucking into them.

“Don’t tease me, not now,” Vanya whimpered. “Please, Allison, please. Please, please…”

An instant before it got too much, two fingers slid between her lips, curling almost instantly and touching a spot that had Vanya’s toes curling.

“Ah! Thank you, thank you, thank you…” Vanya said, barely aware of what she was saying.

Allison leaned closer, shuffling in front of Vanya, one hand resting on Vanya’s thigh while the other slid between. Her thumb skated over the outside, Vanya shaking from the sheer anticipation.

She loved watching Vanya. She always had in a way, but this was something entirely new.

She’d caught Vanya staring at her way back when. If it was anything like this, she understood why. The flush in her cheeks, the tremor in her throat, lips that were just parted, eyes that stared with silent and grateful need, ecstasy that _she’d_ caused, her powers making someone feel good.

Vanya grabbed at her wrist with both hands, desperately holding Allison’s fingers close, as if she needed the incentive.

“Thank you Allison, oh god, thank you!”

She came with a scream, slumping forwards and still bucking into Allison’s hand, half-fidgeting and half-squirming as a million tiny jolts rushed through her.

Right hand still where it was, Allison moved her other from Vanya’s thigh, lightly stroking Vanya’s hair instead. Vanya pressed a kiss to the curve of dark skin, just by a shoulder.

“Wow,” Vanya said, still breathless.

“You ok?” Allison said.

“More than ok,” Vanya said. “That was… intense. All I wanted was to feel you. All I wanted before was that. So much. You’re incredible.”

“So are you,” Allison said.

After almost a minute they shifted, moving apart. Meeting Vanya’s eyes, Allison lifted her hand to taste her from it, fingers still wet. Vanya swallowed.

“You know,” Allison said playfully, halfway done with her index finger, “I heard a rumour-”

Vanya leaned close and kissed her without a moment’s more encouragement, Allison’s fingers little more than mild obstacles than anything that could have prevented her.

Even without the intensifier of a command, it filled her world. The culmination of years of wanting, of needing, all at once.

Allison closed her eyes just briefly, something new on Vanya’s lips. Their tastes went well together.

“I love you,” Vanya murmured. Even when she broke the kiss she didn’t go far, forehead against Allison’s. “I think I did all the way back then too. I like how you still talked to me when you thought I was ordinary, and how you put up with my weird need for you.”

“It’s not weird,” Allison said. “I get it. You’re… wonderful. You like me, even with what I do, and it’s real. It’s something I know is real. You’re amazing, sis.”

“Urgh,” Vanya shivered. Slowly she moved away. “ _Bad_ time to call me that.”

“Wouldn’t be the most messed up thing either of us has done,” Allison said. She chuckled regardless. “I love you too, Vanya.”

Vanya closed her eyes, a glimmer of bliss almost as intense as the one moments before. She leaned in-

“Vanya! Allison, are you safe?” Luther barrelled through the door, siblings in tow.

He froze for maybe a whole second before Vanya focused and pushed all of them out the door, being sure to slam the door shut before smiling awkwardly at Allison.

Well. That was two new things they’d learnt about Vanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't stop. These two are just too much.

There wasn’t much room in the car. Luther filled up the passenger seat while Five drove. That left Diego on the right of the back, Klaus on the middle, and Vanya and Allison in close quarters on the left. Leonard was in the trunk. Five insisted he knew how to get rid of a body.

Vanya couldn’t help but feel like she should be more self-conscious. Any closer and she’d have been sitting on Allison’s lap, and as it was they were pretty much snuggling, Allison’s arm draped rather casually over her shoulders, and Vanya with one of her arms over Allison’s midriff.

It was the kind of thing they hadn’t talked about, as kids. As far as the world was concerned they were siblings, if by adoption, because they shared a father.

Then again Vanya wouldn’t call him much of a father, and once he was disowned what was there?

There had been a few rumours floating around, particularly with Allison and Luther, even if nothing serious ever came of it.

In the end it was just Reginald’s word that declared them family, and Vanya had no desire to listen to him any more. Their judgement be damned, Allison meant the world to her and she wasn’t going to give that up.

There was an emphatic silence filling the car. Vanya shifted, meaning to whisper to Allison, but greeted by the sight of her neck she couldn’t help but press a momentary kiss to the sensitive skin.

“Hey,” Vanya murmured.

“Hey,” Allison echoed. She chuckled gently, arm pulling Vanya a little closer. “Doing good?”

“Very,” Vanya said. “I love you.”

“You said,” Allison said. She smiled. “I love you too.”

“I know, I just like saying it,” Vanya said. “It’s… nice.”

She couldn’t help herself from dropping another quick kiss against Allison’s neck, before quickly drawing back. Diego cleared his throat.

They were speaking in whispers, probably inaudible as any more than indistinct breath to the others. Even so it stood out in the car.

The Umbrella Academy seemed to be dwelling on the two new facts discovered. One, their supposed powerless sister did indeed have rather strong abilities. Two, said powerless sister engaged in naked make-outs at the very least with their other sister.

“Vanya,” Allison whispered again.

“Mm?” Vanya said.

“Do you want to try making this ride a little more… fun?” Allison said.

Vanya looked up, eyes alight.

They were quite the pair. One of them thinking she had no powers, the other knowing she did but trying not to use them. It was nice seeing Allison more relaxed about more harmless uses.

Although admittedly Vanya’s interest wasn’t wholly selfless. She pressed her legs together, unable to keep back a smile at the vivid memories of the cabin.

“Please,” Vanya mouthed. Allison smiled and leant over.

She nudged Vanya’s cheek with her nose, making her turn around enough so that she could whisper so very quietly into Vanya’s ear, enough to make extra sure no one else would hear.

“I heard a rumour you wanted me to make you come again,” Allison said.

Vanya closed her eyes, biting her lip to hold back her reaction to that. Oh that… That was a little mean.

The last time Allison had done that, the moment she’d obliged had been the most intense of Vanya’s life. Her focus always narrowed to whatever she was told she wanted, and when what she wanted was that…

They were just in the car. Vanya shifted, trying to shift her position.

“Wait until we get back,” Allison said, voice low.

Vanya couldn’t form the words to reply. She squirmed slightly, god Allison could tease her this much with just a few words.

She _really_ liked this side of Allison.

They drove for maybe a minute more. Vanya closed her eyes, head resting on Allison’s shoulder, burning with need. If she was honest she could only partially put that down to the rumour.

It was like a switch had been thrown, those years ago just after she’d published her book, her first real kiss with Allison after they were children. A moment where she realised that it was possible for them to be more.

Now it had actually happened she couldn’t stop thinking about it. A hundred dreams coming true at once.

Vanya shifted. She half-crossed her legs, lifting one over the other, and slid her left hand down Allison’s side.

“Allison,” Vanya whispered. “I need you.”

“Not _now_ ,” Allison murmured back.

She glanced around the car, then hastily looked down as Vanya took hold of her free wrist, silently coaxing, pulling it closer to Vanya’s waistband.

She met Vanya’s eyes; her sister looked at her pleadingly.

“It’s too much,” Vanya whispered.

“Shit,” Allison said. She bit her own lip, then glanced around the car once more. At least no one was staring.

She glanced down too. Her hand was just a few centimetres away from sliding inside and…

Quickly, Allison tore her gaze away. She cleared her throat.

“Stop the car!” Allison said.

“Any particular reason?” Five said.

“I- uh,” Allison hesitated. _Because I rumoured Vanya to tease her only it’s too intense and I’ve got to go make her come_. Somehow she didn’t especially want to say that.

“My fault,” Vanya said, voice shaking. “Powers are… Just need to stretch. Outside.”

“Yeah,” Allison said gratefully. “That’s it.”

Five didn’t even look in the mirror before pulling over. Allison quickly opened the door by her side, getting out to let Vanya stumble past. She shut the door behind them.

“Wait, where are you going?” Five said.

“Helping,” Allison said. “Just be a sec.”

She grabbed Vanya’s hand and hurried off before they could ask any more questions. A low moan escaped Vanya’s lips.

There were a few trees; Allison headed past the first couple of layers, before turning around and pinning Vanya to the back of the next; Vanya’s eyes fluttered shut, relieved.

“Thank you,” Vanya gasped. “I can’t… I couldn’t wait. All I can think about is how much I want you.”

“Sorry,” Allison said. She glanced around, slightly undoing Vanya’s pants. “I thought it’d be more fun like this. Teasing, not… compulsion.”

“I- ah! I’m really not complaining now,” Vanya said at the first touch from her sister.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Allison said, breathless.

“For you,” Vanya said. “Please… Please!”

She reached back, pressing her fingers against the bark of the tree, digging in. The slightest touch from Allison send a shiver of relief and even more need through her, though at least the desperation was substantially more enjoyable.

Two fingers curled; Vanya threw her head back, a moan escaping.  

“Shh,” Allison said. “The car’s not that far away.”

“I- ah! I can’t help- ah! Help it!” Vanya said. She bit her lip again, bucking into Allison’s hand.

Allison faltered just briefly. With her free hand she flicked her curly hair back over her shoulder and pushed her jacket down her shoulder just slightly; Vanya leaned in, muffling her next moan on Allison’s neck.

Allison smiled, one hand returning to Vanya’s hair, stroking with a tenderness she suddenly felt the need to express, while the other moved with insistent regularity.

Vanya closed her eyes, everything in the world fading except for Allison’s two hands and the warmth of her body.

She came with a muffled cry, Allison holding her gently against her shoulder and feeling each ecstatic shiver. It felt like a better part of a minute before Vanya stumbled, slumping slightly.

“You’re amazing,” Vanya whispered.

“I’m always going to be here for you,” Allison said. Her left hand still gently stroked Vanya’s hair. “Always.”

Vanya let out a long breath. It was a moment before she struggled to straighten.

“We should go back to the car,” Vanya said, awkwardly.

“We… should,” Allison said.

Neither of them wanted to be the first to move out of the shadow of the tree. Still, adjusting her pants quickly, Vanya moved out and returned to the parked vehicle.

* * *

It was too late to do anything except sleep. That, and it seemed as though the Umbrella Academy had a lot on its mind; Five seemed content that the apocalypse wouldn’t be happening any more now Harold Jenkins was out of the picture, and it had been a long night.

Which left them in the mansion. Vanya followed Allison to her room, a kind of giddy embarrassment filling her mind as she did.

On one hand she was beyond over the moon at their new relationship, but part of her balked at being so open about, well, anything. Openly sharing a room, hell, her siblings knowing anything about her private life was a new experience.

But she couldn’t complain about this. She tried not to flail as much as she wanted to, but her hands still trembled, every inch the lovestruck schoolgirl who couldn’t believe it was happening.

“You ok?” Allison said, shutting the door behind them.

“Yeah, just…” Vanya said. She hesitated. “I don’t have many good memories here.”

“Do you want to go to your room?” Allison said. She hesitated. “Alone, or-”

“No! No,” Vanya said. “That’d be worse. It’s not your room, it’s just… here. The mansion. Every second I was here I was never part of anything, I never thought I’d be happy spending the night here.”

Allison tilted her head; she reached forward, hands interlocking behind Vanya’s head to urge her closer. A breath away from a kiss, Allison spoke softly.

“Tell you what,” she said. “Over the next few weeks, let’s give you new memories for each and every room in this place, starting with this one. Let me try to make up for everything that happened. Sound good?”

Vanya closed the distance between them for a kiss.

“Sounds _very_ good,” Vanya said. “All like this one?”

Allison pulled gently, both of them taking slow steps back to the bed.

“If you want,” Allison said playfully. “Could be tricky with everyone here, unless you want me to rumour you into a raging exhibitionist.”

“Is that a promise?” Vanya teased.

The back of Allison’s legs bumped into the bed and she faltered; Vanya slowed instantly.

“Allison?” she said.

“Sorry. Just… You mean it?” Allison said. “Not about that, but… my powers. You do like them? You’re not just saying that, or going along with it, or…”

“I do,” Vanya said.

“I’m just… not used to much real coming from them,” Allison said. “And after what happened in the car, I thought-”

“It was a mistake,” Vanya said. She smiled; “And it worked out well. I’m fine, better than fine.”

Allison’s hands separated, resting gently on Vanya’s shoulders. She took a brief breath, not looking away from her for a moment.

“So was that a yes or no on the exhibitionist thing?” Vanya said lightly.

“Let’s table that discussion,” Allison said. She smirked despite herself. “Don’t tempt me.”

Allison moved back. She lay on her bed, waiting for Vanya to join her, though by the time she’d gotten to the top Vanya had already pulled her top off.

“Someone’s eager,” Allison said.

“I- um-”

“It’s not a complaint,” Allison said. She smirked. “Nice to know I have that effect on you.”

“I… dreamt of this,” Vanya said. She hesitated, self-consciously. “Of you. For so long, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’m still not completely sure I’m not dreaming.”

She hesitated for a moment; Allison gestured with one hand for Vanya to crawl onto the bed, lying next to her.

There wasn’t too much room, it had only been designed for one person, but neither of them particularly minded the close quarters. Vanya marvelled at how even more innocent contact could set her heart racing.

Allison propped herself up on her side. She wanted to say something, but before that she leaned in to kiss her. It was hard to hold back the urge.

“Were you serious about my power?” Allison said. “Do you still want to use it? I can tell you what I’m thinking of.”

“Surprise me,” Vanya said. She smiled. “I like the surprise. I trust you, even if it goes wrong you’ll fix it.”

“Do you just like being told what to do?” Allison teased.

“I-” Vanya said. She flushed slightly. “I like being yours. I like thinking, wanting what you want so intensely that you’re all I can think of, that you’re in my head even more. I like knowing that you’re there.”

“In that case,” Allison said. She leant in. “I heard a rumour that you were about to show me what you did, back when you used to think of me.”

Vanya flushed ever so slightly more, but obeyed nonetheless, one hand snaking down her bare side. Allison helped push her pants down; Vanya’s hand was rather busy.

It was easy to fall back into the motions; even easier, even, now that she could see Allison by her, now that she had a much more vivid image of Allison reaching down and touching her.

A fluttering gasp escaped Vanya’s lips, and she didn’t break eye contact with Allison.

“I love you,” Vanya said. “I.. I like saying that.”

“I love you too,” Allison said. “Everything about you.”

Vanya moaned. One finger became two, her others curled up against her palm and rubbing against her still, a million images she’d imagined flashing before her eyes again, and none of them compared to an even clothed Allison lying beside her.

Watching her. Watching the effect she’d had on her for so long.

It was strange how self-conscious she’d been about loving Allison around the others, but when she was just with Allison she couldn’t feel an ounce of shame.

Vanya arched upwards, trembling under her own hand; Allison leaned in to meet her lips with another kiss, swallowing a moan.

“It’s not fair,” Vanya said, breathless. “I didn’t think I’d still be doing this now we were…”

She was cut off by a gasp, still moving her hand when speaking. It was hard to stop; Allison shifted, a smile on her eyes. She glanced down Vanya’s body, momentarily distracted.

“You’re right,” Allison said. She sat up straighter, reaching down to take hold of Vanya’s wrist; Vanya’s other hand curled in the bedsheets. “How about you let me take over?”

Allison slid down the bed, rolling over one of Vanya’s bare legs; the other parted immediately to give her room. She rested a hand on each of Vanya’s thighs, gently but firmly keeping them apart, shaking her head to push her hair back.

“You know it’s much nicer doing this in a proper bed,” Allison said.

“I’m happy with anywhere,” Vanya said.

“You know, me too,” Allison said.

She leaned in, closing her eyes in expectation of her first real taste of Vanya. It wasn’t their first time, but before she’d only got a hint off of her fingers. Going direct was a whole other experience.

And she’d never get tired of hearing Vanya cry out. It was similar each time, the first touch eliciting a low, needy moan that shivered right through her.

Vanya had both hands gripping the bedsheets now, tugging enough that the corners were starting to come unmade.

It really wasn’t fair to have someone this beautiful lying beside her and opting only to watch, Allison reflected. Vanya had been very right on that point.

It took almost no time for her tongue’s caresses to reach a climax, a much louder, much more delightful moan escaping Vanya’s lips. If it wasn’t for Allison’s insistent pressure on her thighs she’d have bucked up much more noticeably; instead Allison could keep her lips where they were throughout.

Vanya exhaled heavily, still shivering slightly as she slumped back on the bed. Tentatively Allison let go of her legs, wiping her mouth with one hand.

“Have I mentioned that you are extraordinary?” Allison said.

Vanya giggled slightly; Allison shimmied up her side, greeted by a kiss when she reached her.

Something flickered across Vanya’s expression.

“Everything good?” Allison said.

Vanya hesitated.

“Vanya?” Allison said.

“It’s silly,” Vanya said.

“If it bothers you, it’s not,” Allison said. “It’s ok, if you want to share.”

“I…” Vanya said. She hesitated. “Is this just because I have powers now? What you said, and what happened, if I’d never done that then we wouldn’t be… You wouldn’t be…”

“Vanya,” Allison said softly. “I don’t know what would have happened. No one does. If things were different anything could happen, and dwelling on what-ifs never helps. Maybe nothing would have gotten us started.”

“Then-”

“But,” Allison continued, “This? Right here, right now, this is all about you and me. Not dad, not the Academy, not our powers. This is because you are wonderful, you always were and you deserved so much better, and I am very, very lucky.”

She gripped Vanya’s hand, leant closer; Vanya stared back at her, utterly captivated.

“I… I think I’d have put it the other way around,” Vanya said.

“Do I need to rumour you into agreeing?”

“I can think of other things you should rumour me into doing.”

Allison chuckled. Then, suddenly feeling rather overdressed, she hurriedly started struggling out of her clothes. She was just dropping her top off the side of the bed (tidiness was not her biggest concern at that precise moment) when Vanya groaned.

“Vanya?” she said.

“This is a bad idea,” Vanya said.

“You seemed to be enjoying it,” Allison said. She paused. “If you want to-”

“No, I mean, the soundproofing in this place is _terrible_ ,” Vanya said. “Luther played a song in his room a few days ago and I could hear it from the foyer.”

“Ah. Yeah,” Allison said. She bit her lip, a little awkwardly. “I remember that. Though it’s not like we’re exactly secret by now.”

“Still,” Vanya said.

She blushed slightly, eyes glancing over the increasingly nude Allison. She swallowed.

“Is it bad that I’m really struggling to care?” Vanya said.

“You won’t hear me complaining,” Allison said. She chuckled. “I’ll try to keep it down, if you’re ready?”

“Always,” Vanya said.

“Good,” Allison said. “I heard a rumour you wanted to make me come,” Allison paused, tilting her head, then smiled. “Twice.”

“Greedy,” Vanya said. She was already sliding down the bed.

“Only fair,” Allison said.

As soon as Vanya made it to the join of Allison’s legs, she was greeted with a pair of firm hands winding in her hair. She smiled.

Everything had more intense for the past couple of days; from what she could tell, the meds Reginald had given her to suppress her powers had dampened how much she felt or cared about anything.

Now it was all flooding back, mixed in with the intensity of what she felt for Allison, what she’d always felt, and with Allison’s powers.

There was no place she’d have rather been.

Fingertips dug into the top of her head, and she obeyed their coaxing, leaning forwards. She didn’t want to tease, she just wanted to know how good she could make Allison feel. For so long as she lay there, it was hard to think of anything else.

Though she did pay attention to the little gasps, the whimpers, the slight moan from over her. She didn’t have much of a view, particularly as she was too intent on her task to tilt her head, but she could imagine Allison’s expression contorting with pleasure.

“The only downside is that I can’t see you properly,” Allison said, breathless. An ecstatic whimper escaped her lips. “There are up-sides.”

Vanya chuckled slightly, the vibrations evidently enjoyable. Allison’s grip tightened; taking it as incentive, Vanya flicked her tongue back.

When she came, Allison’s grip tightened for a long few seconds, a silent congratulation and _thank you_ complemented by the cry of relief she gave. Whatever promise she’d made about keeping it down seemed to be forgotten.

Vanya didn’t moved, just tilting her head and relishing each second she spent there.

Panting, Allison slumped back; after a second she tugged on Vanya’s hair. Reluctantly Vanya was pulled away, sliding up her sister’s body.

“I want- I need to-” Vanya began.

“I know,” Allison said. “But I want to see you.”

Allison slid one hand away from Vanya’s head. The other still cupped her cheek, while the first skated over her shoulder and down her arm, grasping her wrist and guiding it inwards. She seemed unwilling to give up any contact with Vanya.

Vanya’s eyes widened with realisation as her hand was led to Allison’s core; she needed no encouragement to delve inside, having little difficulty with two, then three, fingers.

“Look at me,” Allison said.

Her lips were still slightly parted, still blissful, her eyes as persuasive an urging as the rumour. Vanya bit her lip and curled her fingers.

Allison kept hold of her wrist, as if she needed to be sure that Vanya wouldn’t pull away. The other hand she kept on the side of Vanya’s face, both tenderly cupping and ensuring she looked into her eyes.

Vanya’s cheeks coloured slightly. It wasn’t that she was self-conscious, just being looked at like that… It wasn’t embarrassing, but it was still a lot for someone to look at her like she was that special.

Allison didn’t look away, the sight of Vanya pairing rather wonderfully with the feel of her hand.

Vanya’s dark hair fell down the side of her head, swaying a little as she moved, less in tune with her hand and more shivering from excitement, from engagement. If anything she was even more breathless than Allison.

“Thank you,” Vanya said.

“Shouldn’t I be thanking you?” Allison said. She arched up into Vanya’s hand.

Vanya bit her lip, staring down for a moment.

“I mean, for letting me,” Vanya said. “For making sure I saw you, for wanting to look at me, for… for all of this.”

“Kiss me,” Allison said. Before Vanya could, she moaned, and tightened her grip on Vanya’s wrist for a moment to slow her hand enough that she could get the words out; “I heard a rumour that you wanted to kiss me.”

Vanya leaned in just as Allison bucked up into her, Vanya’s three fingers once more free to move. The vibrations of a muffled cry ran through Vanya’s lips.

A sudden vice-grip on Vanya’s wrist signalled the second time Allison came, pushing up into the kiss and trembling.

Vanya slowed after a long few seconds, wary of being too much; she didn’t break the kiss though, leaning down as Allison collapsed back onto the bed. When she did try to pull back, Allison bit her sister’s lower lip, clinging on for long moments before letting go, still meeting Vanya’s eyes.

“Wow,” Vanya said.

She exhaled, and fell onto the bed just beside Allison. There wasn’t much room, but she rather enjoyed the feel of proximity.

Each time her skin brushed Allison’s, it felt electric.

“I get the feeling sleep won’t be easy with you here,” Allison said.

“Mm,” Vanya said. She hesitated. “I’m tempted to ask for your help.

Allison stiffened for a moment; Vanya frowned, rolling over to better faced her.

“Not that,” Allison said. “I won’t… control you like that, even if you want it. Let’s… just keep it fun.”

“Ok,” Vanya said, not asking for details. If Allison ever wanted to talk about it, she could. “I’m enjoying the fun too.”

“I noticed,” Allison said.

Vanya shifted, head resting on the pillow and still staring slightly dreamily over. It was hard to look away.

“I heard a rumour,” Allison said, “When you sleep tonight, you’re going to have all sorts of good dreams about what we’ve done together today.”

Vanya bit her lip, eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

“I’m going to be too excited to get to sleep now,” Vanya said.

“Is that so?” Allison said.

“Maybe we should work on tiring each other out more,” Vanya said.

“I can work with that,” Allison said. She leaned closer.

* * *

Allison woke up from a very good dream to find that Vanya wasn’t beside her. She vividly remembered falling asleep, Vanya in her arms, Vanya’s warmth against her body when they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer.

Then again it was hard to wonder where Vanya had gone when there was the distinct feeling of a tongue between her legs. Instinctively, Allison grabbed the headboard, needing purchase on something.

She slapped her other hand over her mouth quickly, just about remembering that it was the morning, she didn’t know who else would be awake.

Looking down, sure enough, Vanya was peering up at her with eager eyes. A muffled cry later, Allison arching up, and Vanya pulled back slightly to breathe and smile.

“Good morning to you too,” Allison panted, arms flopping back onto the bed.

“Morning,” Vanya said. She didn’t wipe her lips. “As soon as I woke up, all I could think of was you. I could spend forever down here.”

“Is that so?” Allison said. “Come up here.”

Vanya glanced down at the moment, but still slid up, straddling her sister for almost a whole second before Allison rolled them both over, ending up on top.

Allison regarded her for a moment, forgetting to be sleepy just at the sight. God, it felt like a dream come true.

Then she leant down, lips brushing Vanya’s and lingering for a long few seconds.

“What do you want to do this morning?” Vanya said.

“I’ve got a few ideas,” Allison said. “Starting with, you know, I heard a rumour you wouldn’t be getting dressed for, ooh, an hour.”

“I like where this is going,” Vanya said.

She bit her lip. Allison lingered for a moment, just smirking, just staring.

She looked so beautiful like this. She always did, but there was something special about now. The two of them, after a night, a whole night, and nothing changing.

Vanya was still here, and it was real. No rumours to mess with her head, just little bits that she asked for, that she loved, that wouldn’t last long.

Leisurely, Allison ran a hand up Vanya’s inner thigh, leaning down for another kiss.

According to Five they’d saved the world. They deserved a lazy morning.

Vanya was arching into her, keeping quiet via doing her best to leave a hickey on Allison’s neck when there was a knock at the door.

“Family meeting!” Luthor shouted. “Need to go over everything.”

Allison bit her lip, doing her very best to stay quiet until Vanya fell back down, doing her best to pant quietly.

“When?” Allison said.

“Now!” Luthor said. He paused, audibly clearing his throat. “Is… Vanya listening?”

“Um, yeah, I’m here,” Vanya said, voice slightly strained.

Allison hesitated. She doubted saying ‘not a good time,’ would go over particularly well, and giving details of just what she and Vanya got up to probably wasn’t a smart bet either.

Vanya met her eyes for a moment; Allison looked back, just as slightly panicky.

“Uh, give us a sec,” Allison said.

There was the thumping of heavy footfalls going back down the corridor. Allison rolled off, wondering just how late they could afford to be.

* * *

Luther, Diego and Five were already waiting in the living room, sat in the chairs with a few spaces left for the rest of them. Pogo stayed sat by Luther.

Allison was next to arrive, Vanya trailed behind her wrapped in bedsheets, moving to a free seat by Allison. Getting dressed properly wouldn’t be an option for probably forty minutes or so.

Luther glanced at her, but cleared his throat and emphatically looked away, apparently deciding it was better not to ask.

Klaus was the last to arrive, unsurprisingly.

“Ok,” Luther said. That time he did glance at Vanya. “There’s a… lot we need to talk about.”

That was one way of putting it. Vanya shifted slightly; Allison rested a hand on hers.

“I don’t know how it happened,” Vanya said. “It… wasn’t that long ago. I just started to… do things.”

“Your meds,” Luther said. “Dad gave them to you. When you stopped taking them, they would have stopped being suppressed. Pogo said-”

“Pogo?” Vanya interjected.

There was something strange in her voice. She turned, the ape sat on a chair that seemed to big for him.

“You _knew_?” Vanya said.

“Your father-” Pogo began.

“He is _not_ my father,” Vanya said. “He’s not any kind of father. He lied to me, made me feel… ordinary, all for something that wasn’t true. He manipulated Allison, and he…”

Vanya took a breath, slight conscious of the eyes on her. It was the first time most of them had seen her lash out; the meds Reginald had put her on had done more than just suppress her powers.

She’d always felt worse. Now, though, she was not going to let them make her feel bad for anything.

Something in Allison burned, just looking at her. Vanya had deserved so much better.

“I trusted you,” Vanya said, looking Pogo in the eyes.

He, at least, had the grace to hesitated.

“Hold on,” Luther said. “Don’t take it out on Pogo. He-”

“Lied,” Vanya said. “Kept up the lie. For years.”

“We’re all victims of daddy dearest here,” Diego interrupted. “Can we get on with this?”

Vanya took a breath. Allison squeezed her hand.

“He was worried that you might not have control, so I understand,” Pogo said. “That you might hurt one of your siblings, or yourself. What you might be capable of scared him.”

“And that’s an excuse?” Allison was the one that spoke up that time. “We could _all_ hurt people. I don’t remember any of the rest of us being kicked out.”

“Well it isn’t like she does have control,” Luther said. “Last night, the two of you needed to leave the car when she lost control. That’s not-”

He paused as Vanya flushed. Allison coughed awkwardly, distinctly remembering what it was they’d passed off as Vanya losing control.

“Oh come on!” Luther said. He rolled his eyes. “ _Then_?”

“Don’t be jealous,” Klaus said.

Klaus was grinning. The reason why was quickly made apparent when a grumbling Diego handed over $20.

Vanya couldn’t help a slight chuckle. God, being in this family could suck so much some of the time, but then there were moments like that. Klaus being Klaus, or just the chance to meet Allison, the rare high points stuck out in her mind.

She let out a breath, unconsciously shifting closer to Allison.

“I think it would be best if-” Luther began.

“What did she do?” Allison said.

“What?” Luther said.

“If she couldn’t stay in control, what did she do?” Allison said. “I don’t remember her hurting any of us, or damaging the mansion. Maybe she lashed out, we were all kids, but I don’t remember anything that seemed out of control. What was so dangerous it deserved all this?”

“I-” Luther said. He hesitated. “Dad’s notes were stole by _someone_ , we don’t know exactly what-”

“You’re kidding,” Vanya said flatly. “You’re going to trust him of all people blindly.”

“She’s got a point,” Diego said.

There was a moment of quiet. Pogo looked down, perhaps ashamed.

“Do you know how I felt?” Vanya said. She shifted, looking as serious as anyone holding a bedsheet around herself could. “After I got through being scared, not believing it could be real… I was happy. I finally had something to make me special, and it was real, and it was mine. And I even thought you might be happy too, that maybe after everything… But nothing’s changed has it?”

“Hey!” Klaus interjected. “Don’t judge us all by him. Some of us know how to chill.”

Vanya stood up abruptly. She hesitated, gaze lingering briefly on Pogo, before she turned away. A moment later and Allison stood too.

“If you haven’t got anything interesting to add, I’m taking my girlfriend back to her room,” Allison said.

Hand-in-hand, the two walked quickly out of the room. Diego moved closer to pat Luther on the back.

“Excellent brother, really, that went well,” Diego said.

“Was I supposed to say nothing?” Luther said.

“You always tell me to,” Klaus said.

“Not the same!” Luther said.

Five exhaled.

“And you say I’m the child,” he said. “If she blows up the mansion, we worry then. But Harold Jenkins is dead, the apocalypse is stopped, and personally I’m happy that all I’ve got to worry about is jamming my head between the pillows to try and get some sleep. Goodbye.”

With a last breath he stood up and promptly vanished.

“Am I really the only one?” Luther said.

“Yep,” Diego said. “Dad’s a dick.”

“Yep,” Klaus said, then paused. “Wait a sec… Nope, yep, Ben agrees. It’s Vanya. Even if she has powers now, it’s still her.”

“Plus I’d be pissed if I were her too,” Diego said.

* * *

“Your room this time?” Allison said. “Let’s make a start on going through them all.”

“I…” Vanya hesitated. “You said girlfriend.”

Allison slowed. She turned around, a little self-consciously.

“Is that ok?” Allison said. “It sort of came out. If it’s too fast-”

“N-no,” Vanya said quickly. She gave a smile. “I liked it. It’s just nice to hear. Your girlfriend.”

She rolled the word over in her mouth, her smile becoming increasingly giddy as she did so. Allison couldn’t help but chuckle, rounding to better face her.

With Allison so close, Vanya couldn’t help but lean in to kiss her, still a little flustered.

They stumbled the short distance into Vanya’s room, Allison kicking the door shut behind them, not wanting to move her hands from Vanya. A second later and the bedsheet dropped.

“I think I promised to give you new, better memories for every room in the mansion,” Allison said.

“I remember something like that,” Vanya said.

“Good,” Allison said, smiling and leaning in for another kiss. “Because I heard a rumour…”


End file.
